


Home Sweet Home

by ChannarySosa



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hehehe, ben affleck - Freeform, snow time snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:24:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChannarySosa/pseuds/ChannarySosa
Summary: Bruce Wayne and yourself are on a mission to find a mysterious something (I haven't decided so shhh) in a snowy wasteland. The journey is cold, but luckily you have another body to keep up the heat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SNUGGLES TO COME MY PRECIOUS BABIES. Probably if I remember to write it, next chapter. Also I'm not an experienced fan fiction writer so its going to be a bumpy ride. SADDLE UP... hehehe
> 
> title will change also probably idk what to title this because i have no idea what I'm doing

The moment you opened your door for the sullen stranger, you knew you would fall for him. But the current mission he had asked you to come along for made you question any positive feelings towards him. 

Snow crunched below your boots as you trudged across the snow-laden wasteland. Bruce trudged a few paces behind you. 

“What are we looking for again,” you yelled through the harsh winds, “the mystical yeti?”   
A smile slipped across your face at the words. You turned back to Bruce—struggling through the snow with an unamused expression. You chuckled and returned to your trudging. 

Bruce was struggling to keep up morale after dropping the navigation system into a crack in the ice. You continued to struggle through the snowy plains, several paces ahead of Bruce now. Then you saw it, through the snow—a structure in the distance. You started running—trudging at a faster pace—towards the structure. This caused Bruce to look up towards you, “Look!” you yelled excitedly, “it’s a house or something!” He looked towards it while you began running faster to escape the frigid winds. “(Y/N), wait!” Bruce yelled back, “it’s not safe to—”

Suddenly the ice beneath your feet began to crumble and you fell below Bruce’s sight. He rushed to the large crack and found you clinging to a ledge on the side closest to the structure. You struggled to hold on, adrenaline pumping, your breath was desperate and forceful. 

Panicked, Bruce backed away from the crack, “Hold on, hold on,” he yelled. He continued to back away, then—he ran full speed toward the crack, jumping over it. 

You struggled to hold on the the slippery ledge, trying to get a grip with your boots. You were startled by a tight grip on your arms. Bruce lifted you easily, placing a hand under your arm and around your back. In one motion you were pulled to safety—until the ice took Bruce down backward, along with you clinging to him. 

You both let out a painful groan as you hit the hard ice. You were laid over Bruce, both of his hands held onto you tightly. He seemed to be in some pain. You patted his chest with a heavy glove, “Are you okay?” you choked out. His eyes were closed tightly, “Yeah, just hit my head,” he groaned. 

Relieved you were both okay, you let out a chuckle. “I thought Batman was tougher than that,” you jested, which got you an angry stare from Bruce. 

“Well I’m glad my body could cushion your fall,” he teased back. 

“Oh yes, I almost forgot to thank you,” you smiled. 

“Well I couldn’t stand to tell the others I dropped all of my things into a crack in the ice” he chuckled. 

Bruce referring to you as his sent a wave of heat through your body. You smiled.

Bruce roused you from your thoughts, “Are you going to get up now?” he grinned. You look back to him then plopped your head back to his chest. “No I’m actually quite comfortable here, thank you,” you quipped, obtaining a chuckle from Bruce. 

“Well I’m sure that ‘house or something’ is more comfortable than here,” he offered. 

You groaned at the thought of moving, then rolled off of Bruce, missing the feeling of his tight grip around your waist. You both stood shakily, tired from the whole experience. Then you saw the red in the snow where Bruce had been laying. 

“Let me see your head,” you said with concern. “It’s fine, (Y/N).” Bruce replied. “No, let me see,” you insisted. Finally, he gave in and turned around. There was a small cut on his head, probably from a piece of ice. “I need to check it out when we get to that structure,” you said. 

“Fine, lets go,” he said eagerly. With that you both trudged carefully through the snow, closer and closer to the structure. Finally revealing that it was an abandoned house. You walked up to the door, “Ah home sweet home,” you chuckled and turned to Bruce, a worried expression crossed his face. “What?” You ask, with furrowed brows. 

Bruce walks up to the door where you stand, “Let me check it out first.” 

“Fine,” you reply, “just make it quick, I’m freezing.”

He turns the handle, looking back at you, concerned that it’s unlocked. He continues in, silently. After about a minute he returns. 

“Safe,” you ask. 

“Safe,” he replies. 

He opens the door wider enough for you to come inside. He closes the door quickly, not to let in any more freezing winds. Inside there is a small bed, table, and chair.

“Home sweet home,” you repeat with little enthusiasm.


End file.
